Talk:Card-Jitsu
:-( Why do people do this stuff!? Someone wrote a Tour Guide card and wrote: the player puts on Tour Guide clothes and throws a hat at Puffle Roundup. The italicized is what I'm talking about! Please stop doing those 'mistakes'. --Alxeedo111 TALK OR... EAT BANANAS! PUFFA DUPPA! 12:39, 9 February 2009 (UTC) That doesn't sound like an editing mistake, it seems more like vandalism. ~~Bluehero~~ More Conversation Any tips, this is my first guide. Victory Guy8 19:24, 17 November 2008 (UTC) For some people, like my brother, the cards aren't showing up. Anyone know? YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 19:57, 17 November 2008 (UTC) You MUST talk to Sensei. Then go to a mat. Should work. Victory Guy8 20:03, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Well obviously it doesn't YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 17:48, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Oh that happens to me sometimes.You have to wait until the other person quits (unless your cards come) then play again.It should come up in maybe to or three games.hotflameboy 07:15, 14 December 2008 (UTC) It is weird! --Vercool''E=MC2 06:55, 20 November 2008 (UTC) He says "Challenge" is spelled challange! --VercoolE=MC2 07:11, 20 November 2008 (UTC) I'm a white belt and I've been playing so much I've won at least 10 games. This article says you'd only need to win 5, but why haven't I been promoted to yellow yet? Thanks. --Hal Hawk 07:00, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Ummmm Yeah so, i just went to play card-jitsu...and it said the room was full....card-jitsu is a room?? --MetalManager King-Of-Kool 12:54, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah that's weird. It wasn't like that before. probably a glitch User:Teltu Talk 2 da master of pie Its ok now its fixed! --[[User:Sith Cub|Sith Cub]] 22:55, 23 November 2008 (UTC) No cards showing up Hi, I read this page, and I am also having an issue getting the cards to show up. I have my starter pack. If anyone knows how to fix this, please let me know. Thanks! — Mary (talk) 23:17, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Ice card I took off the " *Many players start their game with an Ice-Type card, so it is usually a bad idea to start with a water card. " part in the article, since there is no proof to state this --Šẫммȳṩǩ 03:16, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Possible amount for black belts? # Red belt - 52 total wins needed. # Purple belt - 64 total wins needed. # Brown belt - 76 total wins needed. Each one is incremented by 12. So the black belt could be 88. - Hey I am a green belt now.So I have won 30 matches.So do I need another 10 or another 40 wins? Boo! I've won only 25 times and i'm a purple belt. I think it matters against who you win. I've won multiple times against a black belt. C0DESUB (talk) 16:43, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Fighting Sensei I am a black belt now and I want to be a Ninja.When fighting Sensei I am suppose to treat him like he is a black belt player right?Mp44mp44 19 March 2009 Yes, that and a cheating comp which makes mistakes =P--Flapper 745 18:07, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Sweet! If you think card jitsu rules sign here: * C0DESUB * * * * * [[User:Burpy678|Burpy678]][[User:Burpy678|Thats Mama Luigi to you Mario!]] 11:00, October 10, 2009 (UTC) p.s nothing Split Is there any need for this page to be split? It's won featured article of the month, so it must be good as it is. [[User:Burpy678|Burpy678]][[User_talk:Burpy678|Thats Mama Luigi to you Mario!]] 16:47, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I think it should 13:09, November 30, 2009 (UTC) 74.74.143.19 I'm so awesomehttp://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:74.74.143.19/army I disagree with this split --Wall E 121 :Ditto! --Hal Homsar Solo 聖誕快樂! Merry Christmas! Happy Decemberween! 16:19, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Card pictures I think we need to get all the new cards. And by that I mean pictures of the actual cards, not their effects. [[User:Burpy678|Burpy678]][[User_talk:Burpy678|Thats Mama Luigi to you Mario!'']] 17:02, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Not the same thing It did not took me 88 battles to get the black belt. It took me only one to get the white belt, actually If you talk to sensei and click: earn belts, you earn them faster Article is really lacking It doesn't feature any rules of the game, and it agitates me when I lose to people using 6 ice when I'm using 7 ice. There is no source of the rules, and it'd be awesome if this wiki had some. DRAGONLEAF5678 18:45, March 3, 2016 (UTC)